Glass Roses
by blackrose1179
Summary: Ten years ago, Braska became high summoner. With him, he had three gaurdians. The youngest one did not understand. So, he left Spira, never to return to face his painful past.... Or will he? NarutoFFX crossover. Romance later on.
1. Prolouge

Glass Roses

Summary: Ten years ago, Braska became High Summoner. With him, he had three guardians. The youngest one did not understand. So, he left, never to return to Spira and confront his painful past….. Or, Will he? Naruto Final Fantasy 10 crossover

Prologue 

10 years ago, a Summoner named Braska chose two guardians. One was a man from Zanarkand named Jecht. The other a warrior monk named Auron.

The road to Zanarkand was too dangerous for three men to handle. So, Braska decided to choose one more guardian.

His choice was a skilled glass smith. The teenager was young and did not know much fighting, but he helped.

The teen's calm and laid back attitude kept everyone going, even in the midst of great danger. It seemed like nothing could break the teen's calm presence.

Until the party reached Zanarkand. Yunalesca revealed to them the horrible truth of the Final Aeon. Jecht volunteered for the job, and with the final Aeon, they were able to defeat Sin.

Still, the teen did not understand. The calm came painfully for the two surviving guardians. The teen did not understand the painful truth of his friend being dead.

So, he left for a village that did not know of Sin. The teen left at night, while Auron was asleep.

When Auron woke up, he looked on his dresser to find nothing other than a letter apologizing on his sudden disappearance and….

A beautiful glass rose on his dresser.

How did you like the prologue? You'll have to see who the person is in the next chapter. I'll give you three choices! 1) Iruka 2) Gai 3) Kakashi. The person or people who chooses the right character will be involved in this story. You'll have to give me your first name, and gender.

I got my friend to edit this story, because it was so short, so I hope you like this change! PS: Please don't flame Sirius. It's hard enough for her to take the flames in her 'Ballad of a Fallen Angel Story.' 'Constructive criticism is okay, but no flames! You now know why she called this story 'Glass Roses.'

PSS: And, if you do flame, I will donate the flames to the national society of burning off Ryou Bakura's hair, so if you don't want to see him walking around bald, then DON'T FLAME!


	2. Legendary Guardian

Chapter 1

Sir-?

Author's note:

Okay, that's it, I'm tired of WAITING! I'M GONNA CONTINUE THIS STORY!

No one got it right, but, Rurouniturtle followed my directions, the ONLY one who did, so, you're in!

Now… WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS GAURDIAN? DUNDUNDUN!

"Somebody poke him, I think he's still alive!" said Tidus, waving his hand in front of Auron's face.

"Do that again, Boy, that hand is coming off." Hissed Auron, glaring at the blonde.

Yuna giggled as Tidus edged away from Auron.

"Sir Auron, you know what today is?" asked Yuna.

"I don't care." Mumbled Auron back, glaring holes into her.

"Today is Sir…" started Yuna.

"YUNIE! YUNIE! WAKKA'S HITTING ME AGAIN!" shouted Rikku, running away from Wakka as he tossed his Blitzball at the frightened Al Bhed Girl.

Wakka had this maniac look in his eyes as he shouted, "No, Rikku, there's only a bug on your face!"

"YUUUUUUNNNNNNNIIIIIIIEEE!" howled Rikku.

"Wakka, leave Rikku alone." Said Yuna. "As I was saying, today is a special day! We must celebrate it!"

"What's today again?" asked Auron.

"Well…. Well… Lulu, what was today again?" asked Yuna sheepishly.

"Today, Yuna, is Sir Kakashi's birthday." Said Lulu. (AN: KAKASHI! HAHAHA, IT WAS KAKASHI!)

"Oh, yeah! Sir Kakashi's birthday! You want to celebrate it, right?" asked Yuna.

"He could just be dead, for all I know." Said Auron, walking over to… Wherever he goes.

"Don't say that, Sir Auron!" shouted Yuna.

"Who's Kakashi?" asked Tidus.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" snapped Lulu, glaring at Tidus.

"Uhhh…. Maybe?" mumbled Tidus, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sir Kakashi was one of Lord Braska's guardians. One of the youngest guardian in history." Explained Yuna. "He wasn't the best fighter, but he was a real inspiration to everyone."

"The kid didn't know when to shut up." Mumbled Auron, gritting his teeth.

"Well, not long after my father's pilgrimage, he left. Just left. He wanted to find a place that didn't know of Sin." Said Yuna.

"Did he find it?" asked Tidus, poking a rock with his foot.

"Probably not. There are rumors going around though, that Sir Kakashi just decided to settle down. Others say he died. But, that's out of the question, since no one has seen him in the Far Plane." Said Wakka, grinning.

"What do you guys think?" asked Tidus.

"He's an unsent!" shouted Rikku.

"I think he settled down." Answered Yuna.

"I don't know." Said Auron. "But, he did leave me a little hint the night he left."

"He did?" asked Yuna.

"He left a note on my dresser saying 'Auron, Sorry, old man, I gotta go. I'm too tired of Spira, death, everything. I'm going to learn how to fight against death!" said Auron. "And at the bottom of the letter, it said **_'HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE.'_**"

"Think that's a real village?" asked Wakka.

"I heard about that place once!" shouted Rikku, waving her arms in the air. "Konohagakure village! Village hidden in the Leaves! Highly skilled ninjas and assassins are trained there!" shouted Rikku. "They live far away from Spira, in a place that isn't supposed to know about Sin!"

"That's it!" shouted Yuna. "He's there!"

"Of course, Konoha does only exist in legend." Said Rikku.

Everyone sighed.

"Whatever, Rikku." Said Tidus. "Let's keep going before I kill her."

In Konoha

"Circe-chan, stop drinking, you're gonna make me broke." Said Kakashi.

Circe gulped down more Sake.

"I want to impress Iruka-kun!" shouted Circe, fluttering her eyelashes at Iruka.

He blushed.

"Well, you're going to pass out, and I'll be the one carrying you home. And I probably won't." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun, I thought you were my best friend!" whimpered Circe.

"Wha-? No! Don't cry!" shouted Kakashi.

"WAH!" howled Circe.

"Okay, okay! Eat as much as you want! Geez!" shouted Kakashi, over the crying.

She stopped.

"Okay!" she said, smiling.

Circe grabbed another drink.

"You put Jecht to shame when you eat. And he was a blackhole." Said Kakashi.

"Isn't that Jecht person someone you met before you came to Konoha?" asked Circe.

"Yeah. Braska, Jecht and Auron." Said Kakashi.

"Didn't that Braska dude save Spira or whatever?" asked Circe.

"Yes. Circe-chan, I'm out of money." Said Kakashi, looking into his wallet.

"Don't worry! You can wash dishes!" shouted Circe.

"Why? Why can't I just walk away right now and leave you to pay the bill?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I'm you're best friend, and if you don't, they'll have trouble identifying you're body when they find it." Said Circe, grinning.

"Can't argue with that." Kakashi sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

There were times where he missed Spira, like now. Drinks are really expensive at the Jounin bar.

"Kakashi! Yo! Come on, I'm gonna leave!" said Circe, skipping out the door.

Kakashi put his money on the table as he walked out.

AN: This chapter's long… Not much longer, though!

In Macalania

"Feel my pain! Come to me, Anima!" shouted Seymour.

Yuna looked up at the Aeon of darkness in determination.

"O Fayth, Lend me strength!" shouted Yuna, starting to summon.

"Anima! Pain!" shouted Seymour.

_"Yuna!" _shouted the Fayth. _"Teleport!"_

A blinding flash lit the area…

And everyone was gone.

Sorry this chapter was so long! Well…just review, okay? I'll delete that 'News' thing.


	3. Konohagakure Village?

Konoha

I really just wanted to continue this story. Two new characters will be brought in today, but you'll just have to see whom. These are the last two OC! Okay… LET'S GO! NYO!

Auron jumped up, looking around. Everyone was passed out on the ground as Auron mumbled a curse.

**CLANG!** Auron hit his Sake bottle with a stick, and everyone shot up.

"Sir Auron! Where's Seymour?" asked Yuna.

"I don't think it matters right now, Yunie. We just have to figure out where we are." Said Rikku, brushing herself off.

"It's green…. Green… Green…. HOLY CRAP! I'M IN THE FARPLANE!" shouted Wakka.

"We'll ignore his crazy ranting for now. Come, we leave." Said Auron.

"With this old man leading us, we're going to get lost." Mumbled Tidus.

"What did you just say!" shouted Auron, glaring at Tidus.

"What? I was only being honest!" shouted Tidus.

**SNAP**.

Everyone turned.

"What was that?" whimpered Rikku.

"I don't know. It's best if we keep moving." Said Lulu.

Someone grabbed the group from behind and tied them up.

"Oh, great going, great master of stealth. Ninja don't break twigs!" shouted one girl, tossing Rikku and Yuna over her shoulder.

"It's not my fault! The twig just got in my way." Said the other, dragging Auron, Tidus and a screaming Wakka.

"Whatever. We take the to our village. Hokage-sama will know what to do with them." Said the girl.

"Okay, troops! You heard her. Move out!" shouted the other one.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

In Konoha.

"GET UP, UP, UP! OHOHH! UP, UP, UP OHOH GET UP GET UP!" shouted Circe into Kakashi's ear.

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF- Circe-chan!" shouted Kakashi.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Come on, Rhaine- chan and Brie-chan found some trespassers and I'm going to poke them!" said Circe, running out of the room.

"Whatever. I'm going back too- What are you doing, Circe-chan?"

"Oh my, look at this book, lying around helplessly. I wonder what would happen if I flushed it down the toilet." Said Circe, grabbing Kakashi Make-Out paradise book.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Kakashi. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jesus!"

"Good! Now hurry- whoa, done already? Okay! Let's go!" said Circe.

At the Hokage tower.

"Where are we?" asked Tidus, looking around.

"In Konohagakure village, of course. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Said Tsunade, taking a long gulp of her Sake.

"Wait…. Rewind! Did you say Konoha?" asked Rikku.

"Yes."

"Do you know anyone named Kakashi?" asked Auron.

"You know Kakashi-kun?" asked Tsunade.

"We go a very long way back." Said Auron, trying to unbind himself from the ropes.

"Let them loose, let them loose! You wouldn't happen to be Auron, would you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I am." Replied Auron.

"Gomen Nasai, Sir Auron. I did not realize it was you. Kakashi- Kun talked so much about you." Said Tsunade.

"I see."

"POOOOOOKKKKEEEE!" shouted a voice.

"Oh, Circe-chan!" said Tsunade.

"Poke! Poke! POKE!" shouted Circe, poking Wakka's cowlick.

"AH! GET HER OFF OF ME YA?" shouted Wakka, running around.

"Circe-chan!" shouted Kakashi. "Off! Bad Girl! Bad Circe! No treat for you!"

"What? I'm getting treats?" asked Circe.

"No."

"Poop."

"Hey, you're Auron?" asked Brie. "YOU LOOK CUTER IN REAL LIFE!"

"What did she just say?" asked Auron.

"Oh, nothing. She's a 'Special Ed' ninja." Said Rhaine.

"Oh." Said Yuna.

"Okay. Where's Sir Kakashi."

"That would be me."

I just left it here. I'm kinda tired. I pulled yet ANOTHER all-nighter. Well, please review. Or else I'll get cranky. Grr.


	4. I can't think of a name

Yay! I got a ton more reviews! Okay, the OCS in this story is….

Auron's Fan: Author to my favorite story, 'What The!' I put her in because she's my hero! Her name is Brie. I might pair her up with Auron…

Rurouniturtle: Who-hoo! She's the only one who actually followed my directions! Her name is Circe. Her guess was Iruka, who, is like, the second coolest character ever! And, finally….

Kiminariinazuma: Her guess was Kakashi. Her name is… Rhaine! I like her name. It's pretty. WOOT!

Well… I think I should return to this story. This chapter is going to be so hard to write, because… I'm starting to get writer's block. "

"That would be me." Said Kakashi, raising his hand.

"Sir Kakashi? Is that really you? It's such an honor! I have heard so much about you!" shouted Yuna, doing that prayer greeting… Thing.

"Thanks…. I guess." Said Kakashi, looking around at the large group. "This is a lot of guardians."

He looked at Auron.

"Wha-uh…. Um… Hi?" said Kakashi sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Where the hell were you?" snapped Auron, striding, no, stomping up to Kakashi.

"Here. I was here. Don't hurt me!" whimpered Kakashi.

"Hey, hot stuff! Why don't you look at me instead of Kakashi!" shouted Brie, grabbing Auron's arm.

"Huh? What the?"

Kakashi chuckled as Brie blushed.

"POKE! POKE! POKE!" shouted Circe, attacking Wakka's cowlick again.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" shouted Wakka, running around the room.

"Haha! Having fun, Wakka?" asked Tidus, watching as a terrified Wakka ran across the room, Circe clinging onto his hair.

"PPPOOOOKKKKKEEEE!" shouted Circe.

"No, Circe-chan, that isn't how you do that!" shouted Rhaine. She pulled out a kunai. "You cut it off!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!" shouted Wakka.

"Okay…. Well, Lady Yuna, you and your guardians need somewhere to stay while you are here, right?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. You will help us find a place to stay?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah. **Hiccup** Why don't you stay at Kakashi- kun's place?"

"NOOO!" shouted Kakashi.

"YES!" shouted everyone else.

"POOOOKKKKKEEEE!" shouted Circe, grabbing the kunai.

"HELP!" shouted Wakka. "SAVE ME!"

"Make us." Said Auron.

"Sir Kakashi! Sir Auron! SOMEONE!"

"Circe- chan! Look! Sake! Go drink!" said Kakashi pointing at Tsunade's sake bottle.

"SAKE!" shouted Circe.

"NO! MINE!" screamed Tsunade, running out of the room.

"Well…" mumbled Auron.

"Guess you're staying at my place. Let's go." Said Kakashi.

Rikku pranced up.

"We're going to Kakashi's place! We're going to Kakashi place!"

"SHUT UP, RIKKU!" shouted Lulu.

Rikku was silent until they walked outside.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

Holy crap, this chapter sucked. Well, Anyways, I'm on writer's block and I must go to Michigan! Please, Review! Thankies!


	5. Tour

I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyone? Silence WELL EXCUSE ME!

Yay, I got reviews! Yay!

I will be starting a story recommendation corner because my life is boring and I need something to do! Well… Here we go!

What The? By: Auron's fan. Chappies: 9

Finding the Sun. By: Rurouniturtle Chappies: 2

Seven Wonders By: LadyMercy Chappies: 38I highly recommend this story. It has some lemon in it, but it is one of my most favorite stories.

I'm sorry, I must start the story. I am at my little sister's mercy right now. PAIN! AGONY! HURT!

Wait! Pairings!

Auron X OC

Kakashi X OC

Iruka X OC

Now, continuing. Sister is snorting and cracking her knuckles and DIGGING HER HARPIE NAILS INTO MY SENSITIVE SKIN!

"Well, this is my humble abode. Okay, you saw it, let's go now!" said Kakashi, turning to walk away.

"No you don't! C'mon, everyone, I'll give you a tour!" shouted Circe.

"I hate you."

"I know you do. LET'S GO!"

Everyone walked in and looked around.

"Kinda small, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah, where's he find the room for his girl?" asked Tidus.

"I don't date." Mumbled Kakashi.

"Oh? E's Cunno, Sir Kakashi." Said Rikku.

"Whatever."

"And this is the bathroom! Kakashi, Pakkum's in the toilet again!" shouted Circe.

Auron peeked in to see a small dog butt in the air, the rest of the body in the toilet.

"Lovely." Said Auron, turning away.

"PAKKUM!" shouted Kakashi.

"This is the Kitchen. Let me warn you, the fridge is always bare, and the dogs enjoy eating people food." Said Circe.

"Dogs? I love dogs!" said Yuna, petting the head of one fondly.

"Just great. I'm a cat person…. ACHOO!" sneezed Lulu.

"Bless you. Now, I'll choose where everyone sleeps!" said Circe.

"No, I do." Said Kakashi. "Auron, Tidus and Wakka, you stuff into the little wannabe guest I have. Try to get Brie off of your arm. Lady Yuna, Rikku and Lulu can go in my room. And I'll be on the couch. Any further questions?"

Kimahri raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Kimahri wants to know if little dog is out of toilet."

"Why?"

"Nature is calling Kimahri."

"Yes, he is. Go!" shouted Kakashi, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Now, this only leaves the matter on… My books."

I must go! I must go! My sister is going to rip out my throat. Please, keep on reviewing!


	6. Books, dates and randomess!

I'm going back home for three weeks! Nyo! And, Since I'll be so busy moving into my new home, I can't update! And, after a short-term stay at my mom's, It's school time, baby!

As much as I hate to say this… after summer, My next update will be in… in… CHRISTIMAS VACATION!

You read that? Crap, you almost have no life! Not like me! I have no life!

Well, the little suggestion… thing…

Are The There Yet? By: Rurouniturtle Chappies: 1 Oh, yeah, to answer your review, I have no clue who you are. I guessed.

Destiny of a Not So Final Fantasy. By: Shadray. Chappies: 3 By the way, I love your reviews! They're funny! What is up with you and chainsaws?

All In Good Time. By: Auron's Fan. Chappies: 2 Sooo…. Not to put any pressure on you, Sensei, but… ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE ANY OF YOUR STORIES SOON?

Well…. Let's get onto the story. I'm tired, and my arm is in a sling! Typing means pain! Your lucky I like you people…

HIHOWAREYOUIAMFINEBUTINPAINCOOKIES

"What books?" asked Yuna.

"The books on the dresser." Said Kakashi. "If I find out any of you touched it, You will be dying painful, untimely deaths by my hands. I am not afraid to, and I will if I have to. I will kill you all. Except for you, Rhaine, I like you the most."

Rhaine blushed.

"Awww… Your just saying that." She said, lightly punching Kakashi's arm.

"What, is it against the law to flirt?"

"What did you just say?" asked Auron gruffly, staring holes into the orange books on Kakashi's dresser.

"Uh… Fryd tet oui zicd cyo?" said Kakashi, grinning sheepishly under his mask.

"Forget it."

"UR! UR! Cen Kakashi leh cbayg Al Bhed?" shouted Rikku.

"Oac." Said Kakashi, grinning at Rhaine.

"What are the saying, Aurrie?" asked Brie, still latched onto Auron's arm.

"Rikku said 'Sir Kakashi can Speak Al Bhed?' Kakashi said 'Yes.' And, Is that Circe person alright?" asked Auron.

Circe was currently staring murderously at Auron; an evil smile played on her face.

"Oh! She's sending you the death glare and the insane smile! That means she likes you!" said Brie, resting her head on Auron's arm. Auron blushed slightly, but quickly gained his attitude back.

"Hey, Kakashi- kun, Let's go for sake! Your treat, of course!" said Circe.

"No! Because of you, I'm almost completely broke, exactly the reason I'll have to hold the rent off again and starve YET again for the next three days!" shouted Kakashi, "KU DU RAMM!"

"What did you just say?" asked Circe.

"Ev oui ghaf fryd E fym cyoehk, drar oui't ghuf E drerg oui yna yh eteud." Said Kakashi smugly. AN: Brie Sensei, I used you line from 'What The'? And changed it a little. Please don't be mad at me!

"Um… I am?" agreed Circe.

"… You are the most clueless person I know." Said Kakashi.

"I know I am! Hey, Wakka, you got something on your face! Let me get it for you!" shouted Circe, pulling out a Kunai.

"NOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, YA?" shouted Wakka.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" asked Tidus.

"Yes, because if you did, you'd know your face is far from beautiful." Said Lulu.

AN: DAH! I KEEP TRYING TO DRAW, WATCH TV AND TYPE AT THE SAME TIME! MY BINDER KEEPS ON HITTING THE ENTER KEY!

"Aurrie?" asked Brie.

"Don't call me that." Said Auron, trying in vain to return feeling back into his arm.

"Would you… Um… I mean, It doesn't matter if you're busy or anything… Would you… GOTOLUNCHWITHME?" asked Brie in one breath.

Auron seemed to understand.

"Sure. I'll go with you."

"REALLY?"

"Really. When is it?"

"How about now?" asked Brie.

"… Okay…." Said Auron as Brie bragged him away.

'Okay… If Auron can go out on a date, so can I! Um… Here I go?' thought Kakashi.

"Rhaine-chan…. Would you go with me for, I don't know, Coffee or something sometime?" asked Kakashi.

"SURE!" shouted Rhaine.

"That's great!" Kakashi turned to the now screaming group. "Who want's to meet my team?"

IMDONEYAYMYSHOULDERHURTSYAYPAIN

Well, I guess the next chappie will contain mostly Auron and Brie-sensei in it. Oh, And, for the heck of it, I'm gonna add two more OCS because I want to make my life difficult!

Okay everyone… Meet…

My friend, Emily- Sempai! She will be playing Hikaru, because that's her nickname!

Sempai: I feel loved!

Me, Sirius, who will be playing, ME SIRIUS!

I love myself! Tee-hee.

Press the review button, or you'll be waking up with Braska in the Far plane.


End file.
